Still Begin
by Kecebong
Summary: masih mempersembahkan fic super singkat untuk SHDL...  maaf, tadi sempat salah ngasih pair


_**Hanya sebuah fic ringan dan super singkat yang bong buat saat mata kuliah berlangsung…..**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclimer : Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Genre : Romance, General**

**Rate : T **

**Pair : SASUHINA **

**WARNING : AU, TYPOS, OOC, etc.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**STILL BEGIN**_

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis berembut panjang sepunggung itu tampak berwajah masam saat memandangi layar ponselnya yang tak kunjung menampilkan nama pemuda yang amat teganya telah menelantarkan dia jalan kaki sendirian ke kampus pagi ini. Padahal biasanya setiap pagi pria itu selalu menunggu di rumahnya untuk mengantarkannya pergi ke kampus. Namun, pagi ini pria itu tak menampakkan sedikit pun batang hidungnya.

Dengan menggembungkan pipi dan sesekali mengomel, Hinata melangkah pelan memasuki gedung kuliahnya. Di koridor, Hinata hanya memamerkan senyuman tipis untuk membalas sapaan dari teman-temannya.

Lagi.

Gadis itu lagi-lagi memandang layar ponselnya yang masih tetap tak memuncukan nama pujaan hatinya yang pagi ini berlaku tega padanya tanpa sebab.

Apakah kemarin Hinata telah membuat kesalahan padanya? Ah, sepertinya tidak. Atau ia lupa untuk datang ke pertemuan wajib mereka setiap malam? Hm, tidak mungkin. Karena tadi malam mereka sempat bertemu meski hanya sebentar karena Hinata harus membuat tugas mengkaji puisi yang harus dikumpulkan pagi ini.

Lalu?

Ah, entah lah.

Hinata memang terkadang bingung pada sifat dingin kekasihnya yang bahkan umurnya lebih tua empat tahun darinya.

Hinata melangkah menuju loker buku. Dikeluarkannya kunci loker dari tas hitam miiknya. Saat membuka pintu loker, mata lavendernya menemukan secarik kertas berwarna ungu muda yang terlipat rapih di sela-sela sepatunya.

Rasa penasaran memenuhi benak Hinata. Segera diambil dan dibacanya kertas itu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jika bahasa adalah suatu sistem, maka kau adalah bagian dari sistem hidupku yang kian menjuntai pasrah dan terus menunggu hadirku untuk raih jemarimu <strong>_

_**Jika bahasa adalah vokal, maka kau adalah sederet huruf hidup yang selalu terngiang di jiwaku. Segala kemuliaan kan selalu kupersembahkan untukmu**_

_**Jika bahasa bersifat unik dan khas, maka sifat manjamu dan pemarahmu lah yang menjadi kekhasan dirimu. Manis rupamu kala kau marah pada tingkahku**_

_**Jika bahasa dibangun dari kebiasaan-kebiasaan, maka melihatmu merupakan kebiasaanku yang kian tak luput daam hariku**_

_**Jika bahasa adalah alat komunikasi, maka kau adalah penerjemah komunikasi terbaik untukku. Kau paham akan segala keegoisan diriku. Kau paham akan inginku, dan kau pahan akan isi hatiku**_

_**Jika bahasa berhubungan erat dengan budaya tempatnya berada, maka kau pun akan selalu berhubungan erat denganku seutuhnya. Kau milikku. Kau hanya milikku, ketahuilah itu. Jangan pikir kau bisa lepas dari jeratku, karena sadariah bahwa aku takkan rela lepaskanmu jauhiku**_

_**Jika bahasa selalu berubah-ubah, maka singgahsanamu di hatiku takkan pernah mampu kuubah. Kau terlalu agung untuk kuenyahkan dari jiwaku. Kau adalah separuh jiwaku yang takkan pernah berubah sejak kali pertama kujumpaimu hingga malaikat pencabut nyawa hadir temuiku**_

_**Aku selalu mencintaimu….**_

_**:. Ini tahun ke enam kita bersama, kau ingat?:**_

* * *

><p>Sebuah senyuman lembut merekah di bibir gadis cantik yang beberapa bulan lalu beralih status dari siswa SMU menjadi seoarng mahasiswi di jurusan bahasa di universitas yang tahun lalu merupakan tempat belajar kekasihnya..<p>

Debar jantungnya berpacu amat cepat ketika kembali ia memandang goresan-goresan tinta hitam di sana yang merupakan tuisan tangan pria yang amat dicintainya.

Segera Hinata menutup loker dan wajah tampan pujaan hatinyalah yang terlihat dihadapannya.

Kembali Hinata mengembangkan senyum manisnya pada sang kekasih.

"_Love you too_, Sasuke."

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

Kisah mereka memang takkan pernah berakhir hingga kapan pun…

.

.

.

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>From kecebong, with love….<strong>_


End file.
